Correctly hitting a golf ball with a golf club requires the player to do several things. Training aids for helping people learn how to properly hit a golf ball with a club have been around for quite some time. However, devices which help golfers properly align their club face and swing are often expensive and bulky. Such devices are also impractical to use during a game or at a driving range. An improved golf training aid which is inexpensive to purchase, compact and robust enough to use at the driving range or during an actual golf game would be advantageous.